The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly relates to a flashlight which can be intermittently turn on and off easily.
Flashlights having variable focus or having variable dispersion light beam are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,238 (Norman C. Nelson, "Variable focus flashlight", Ser. No. 303,418, filed Dec. 4, 1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,141 (Anthony Maglica, "Flashlight", Ser. No. 43,086, filed Apr. 27, 1987). The mechanism for producing light beam having variable dispersion are relatively complicate. Besides, no flashlights can be turn on and off intermittently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flashlights.